Dear Cinderella, - get my daughter out of this hellhole
by Lady of Goblins
Summary: Anastacia writes letters to her stepsister; Cinderella from the Isle. Pairings: Anastacia/Andrew Cinderella/Prince Charming [Henry] Rated High T cause I can't use the ratings system. Please tell me if you think I should change the rating. I do not own the cover pic, I found it on the internet randomly.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is NOT beta read because I don't know how to work the beta reader thingies. If you know can you please tell me in a review or PM. Also, feel free to point out any errors I may have made. But I am Australian so I spell things the AUSTRALIAN way, which means that they are not mistakes. **

Dear Cinderella,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for teasing and belittling you. I now realise that I was hurting you because my mother and sister constantly told me that I wasn't good enough.

I'm sorry for what happened on the night of the Prince's ball. I never wanted to marry him, Lady Tremaine said that if I married him that she would be proud of me, and that was all I'd ever wanted.

I didn't want to marry the prince because I was in love with someone else, a baker. He was kind and sweet and he didn't try to do you-know-what with me.

Do you remember when Lady Tremaine used to throw those parties, when she tried to find me and Drizella husbands? I always wished that I could take your place, you were unseen and unnoticed and I was the centre of attention.

Drizella loved being the centre of attention. I hated it. I always felt like a piece of meat, only valued for the size of my hips and how pretty I was.

The suitors weren't ever courteous. Whenever one of them sat next to me, they always tried to put their hands up my skirt. But the hoop and twenty petticoats that Lady Tremaine made me wear prevented that. There was a point to wearing them after all.

They said that they were allowed to do that because they were going to be my husband and being the stupid naïve girl that I was, I believed them.

Andrew never tried to force me. He was so kind and more of gentleman than any of the so called 'noblemen' that Lady Tremaine wanted me to marry.

After you got married, Lady Tremaine disowned me. She caught me kissing Andrew in the alleyway behind our house.

I think that she was more upset about Andrew being a commoner than about the fact that I was kissing someone.

I stayed with Andrew for a while, but the townsfolk remembered how I had treated you and they spread rumours that I was only staying there because I was Andrew's whore.

People stopped coming to Andrew's bakery. They threw rocks at our house, and spat at me in the streets.

It came to a head when the local sheriff tried to arrest me for prostitution. Andrew was almost apoplectic with rage. It felt so nice to have someone protect me.

We then made the decision to move. Andrew sold his bakery and the house and we moved to another kingdom entirely.

On the way we stopped in a small church and got married. It was a beautiful wedding, even though we were on the run and neither of us was in traditional wedding attire.

We moved to the kingdom of Corona and settled in a small village called Southnest. No one knew who I was, as far as they were concerned Andrew and I were just a few newlyweds looking for a place to settle.

Andrew set up a new bakery and we bought a house. We decided that I should go by a different name, to prevent what happened at home from happening there.

Instead of being Anastasia Tremaine, the wanted criminal, I was Ana Miller, the hard-working wife of Andrew Miller.

Andrew was a good husband for all of the eight months that I was married to him. But then King Adam united the kingdoms and started to round up the villains.

The day that the palace guards took me to be tried was the worst day of my life. They dragged me out of our house, and everyone watched.

I'll remember their gazes forever, at first, they tried to stop the guards taking me.

Then the Captain yelled "Stop! this is the wanted criminal Anastasia Tremaine. If you continue to hinder the path of justice than you will be arrested with her."

They all stopped immediately. They just looked at me, they hated me. I had lied to them. Then one by one, they all turned their backs to me and walked away.

I don't blame you for not vouching for me at my trial. I was awful to you. But I do have a request. You don't have any reason to even consider it.

But here it is anyway:

King Adam told us that we would get food shipments every two weeks, these shipments would also contain various necessities such as clothes and soap.

He lied. The shipments actually contain your rubbish.

I have a daughter: Antoinette. One day when she was four, she saw a picture of an apple on TV. Snow White was doing a segment on where the best apples in Auradon are found.

My daughter turned around to me and said "That's not an apple, apples are brown and squishy not red and hard."

For years, many children on the isle thought that bread was green and that milk was solid. Ask any of the VK's and they'll tell you that the food on the Isle is terrible.

The survival rate on the island is about one in ten, and that's only if their parents are well known villains! If their parents are sidekicks then the survival rate is one in thirty!

Despite this the population of the Isle has nearly doubled in the past twenty years. The reason for this is simple, there is no birth control on the Isle.

That's why the Isle kids were so surprised when they saw the families in Auradon. By Isle standards the families are tiny.

The average family size on the Isle is about ten, ten children that is. Out of these ten children only one will reach twenty, malnutrition, gang wars and abuse kill most children.

The main street on the Isle is cobbled. And every time a child dies someone, their parents or a friend, will carve the dead child's name on a stone.

The bodies are burnt. There's no room on the Isle for graves. And the fire can keep many people warm, during the cold winter months.

I know this sounds barbaric to you but it's normal on the Isle.

The Isle has traumatized my daughter. I was taken in by Claude Frollo, despite his prejudice he was good enough to take me in when I was pregnant and on the streets.

When my twins were four and a half, Captain Hook's pirates broke into Frollo's house, they wanted his money.

But he didn't tell them were it was. He told my kids to hide under my bed and then he confronted them.

They ripped through the house, Frollo tried to stop them but they killed him in front of my children.

Then my son, Louis, tried to get revenge. They killed him too.

In one morning, my daughter had lost her father figure, and her twin brother. She didn't talk for almost a year after they were killed and she had terrible nightmares.

Please take her out of this hell hole, I don't care about if you take me or not just please take my daughter out of here.

Please.

From,

Anastacia


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Don't expect that this story will be updated this often, I just post it whenever I finish the chapter, but I'll try not to go longer than three weeks without posting a chapter.**

**But since I've posted two chapters really fast I may just have a break for longer, like, maybe, for four or five weeks. **

**And once again I am Australian and I spell things the australian way and they are NOT mistakes!**

**Love, Lady of Trolls**

Dear Anastacia,

I promise that I'll use all my power to get all the children off that Isle. I asked the VKs like you suggested and they confirmed your story.

I wish I could have met your husband; he sounds like an amazing man. I can help you write to him if you like, while I understand that you can't write to him, because it would ruin his reputation, it would only improve his reputation if I wrote to him.

I have investigated those incidents at our hometown and have found that the Sherriff was guilty of a gross miscarriage of justice. He will never misuse his power again.

None of the townspeople I talked to as queen seemed to remember you, but when I disguised myself as one of them and asked, they told me all about what they've done to you.

I noticed that in your letter, you made no mention of your husband knowing about your children. Does he not know that you were pregnant?

I can't imagine going through my pregnancy without my husband, let alone on the Isle of the Lost.

My son is named Chad. I'm afraid that he's rather spoiled, my husband, Henry, says that a prince should never be told no, and I didn't want to stand up to him, I was scared that he might throw me out again.

Chad's a bully, and he keeps getting these different girls to do his homework for him. We keep getting letters from the school about it. But Henry refuses to let me punish him.

But he was getting out of control. So, over the spring holidays, I grounded him and took away his electronics, and instead of going out with his friends, I made him redo all the homework he'd gotten other people to do.

But Chad told Henry and Henry told me that by punishing Chad I was as bad as Lady Tremaine.

I remember my father punishing me - giving me time outs and scolding me when I was naughty – and he wasn't bad. But what if he was? I'm scared Anastacia, what if by punishing my son, I'm being as bad as Lady Tremaine?

Maybe if I keep punishing him, for being naughty, I'll turn into Lady Tremaine. I don't want to be like her! Please help me, Anastacia, I don't know what to do!

Okay, I'm calm now, and I have some other questions. What trial are you talking about? I never went to any trial of any villain. But if I had I would have vouched for you; I know how much you wished to please your mother.

You were just following in your mother's and older sister's examples. You didn't have any good role models like I did, you didn't know any better.

If I hadn't had any role models other than Lady Tremaine and Drizella then I would probably have turned out just like you.

Nobody is inherently good, or inherently bad, you and your sister just didn't know any better. And Lady Tremaine, knew what would happen to you girls if you weren't married well, because that's what happened to her after her first marriage.

Without her husband she was penniless, and she didn't want that to happen to you.

She just wanted the best for you, that doesn't excuse her crimes, but it does help to explain her motives.

With this in mind, I, Queen Cinderella, of the Charming Kingdom, forgive Lady Anastacia Tremaine, and formally pardon you of all crimes against me.

Unfortunately, my pardon alone cannot get you off that island, I'll have to convince King Beast and Henry. Both of them see your crimes in only black and white, you hurt me, therefore, you must pay.

Honestly, all you really did was call me names and make me do your chores, your mother was the one who made me do all the bad stuff.

And if we are going to send people to the Isle, for calling other people names then we should just send everyone to the Isle, including me!

Everyone's called someone else names before, I used to refer to you as Princess Poop – I was very mature, wasn't I? – to Drizella as Screechy One – because of her _wonderful_ flute playing - and to Lady Tremaine as The Old Bat – She used to swoop around in her dark shawl, looking incredibly like a bat.

They didn't see how your mother and sister used to tease you, or that your only role models were, your sister and your mother.

They think that since I grew up in the same environment as you, yet I was good and you were mean.

They didn't see that I'd known good role models, and all you'd known was meanness and bullying.

From, your sister,

Cinderella


End file.
